


What Kind Of Papa Would He Be If He Couldn't Do This Much For His Little Love

by PrinceOfHell00



Series: Life With Papa!Sebastian and Little!Ciel [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby!Ciel, Comforting Sebastian, Crying, Crying Ciel Phantomhive, Cute Ciel Phantomhive, Diapers, Doctor Agni, Feels, Gen, God he's so freaking precious, I promise Mina is a genuine good and kind person in this universe btw, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, Little!Ciel, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Needles, Non-Sexual Age Play, Nurse Mina, Pacifiers, Papa!Sebastian, Poor Ciel Phantomhive, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaccinations, Waiting Rooms, alternate universe - littles are known, strollers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 07:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceOfHell00/pseuds/PrinceOfHell00
Summary: A trip to the doctor's for Ciel's first set of "littles' vaccinations". Tears ensue, but so does lots of fluffy comfort from papa Sebastian.





	What Kind Of Papa Would He Be If He Couldn't Do This Much For His Little Love

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I know I don't upload as much as I (and others) would like, but in all realness, I've been going through a lot these past couple months. I lost my grandma this past August, so my depression hit an all time low (especially this month, because her birthday's on Halloween), combine all that with my usual bad string of writers block... yeah, things really haven't been easy for me. But on a bright note, I think I finally came up with a good writing schedule that I'm going to implement starting next month. I have a really good feeling about this new schedule. :)
> 
> Oh, before we get into the story, just one more moment of realness; if anyone who happens to have kids is reading this-YO, that's right parent, I'm talking to you! For the love of everything holy and unholy, please, VACCINATE YOUR CHILD/CHILDREN!! When you don't vaccinate your children (or yourself for that matter), not only are you putting your child at risk for getting a horrible disease that can take their life, but also the lives of every other child and person around you. So please, stop listening to and reading about false garbage from strangers on the internet. Remember, science is what cures illness and disease, not crystals and oils. Okay, that's all I needed to say. Enjoy the story!
> 
> Ciel's headspace: 4mo

Sebastian opened the door to the doctor's office and rolled the black and white pram up to the reception desk.

"Hello! How may I help you today?" The young looking receptionist greeted with a bright, cheery smile.

Sebastian smiled in return. "Hello, we have an appointment for one o'clock this afternoon, under the name Phantomhive."

The ginger haired and blue eyed woman typed something into the computer, scrolling through a few things before finding what she was looking for. "Ah, yes. Ciel Phantomhive, here for his first 'little immunization' shots." She grabbed two sheets of printed paper and clipped them onto a clipboard with a silver pen attached to it. "Just fill these out and a nurse should be by to call you back soon," the receptionist said, handing over the clipboard with the same bright smile on her face.

Sebastian thanked her, taking the clipboard and rolling the pram over to one of the many waiting chairs. As he did, he looked around the place. The room wasn't a big area, but it wasn't exactly small either. The walls were painted a simple beige color, there were a couple (from what he could tell) fake plants in the corners, an end table by the door with an assortment of magazines laid out for the caregivers (and/or teen that was accompanying them), and a few toys thrown about in the middle of the room (ranging from infant toys to an average five or six year old's toys). Overall, in Sebastian's opinion, the room had a nice, cozy atmosphere to it.

Taking a seat, the caregiver pulled the pram close to him, then began filling out the necessary information on the sheets of paper.

As Sebastian filled out the paperwork, his thoughts couldn't help but wonder to what this experience would have been like if Vincent and Rachel were here. Well, he thought, for one this doctor's visit would've taken place a month ago. They had actually already made an appointment here the week the accident took place. It torn Sebastian's heart in two when he had to cancel, knowing how the two parents had been excited and looking forward to really being apart of their son's little life, to be able to witness all the milestones the boy was going to achieve as a newly classified little. Just thinking about it now made the caregiver's chest ache deeply.

Sebastian shook his head, quietly clearing his throat of the emotions that wanted to rise up. Now wasn't the time to let these memories and 'what ifs' consume him.

Just as Sebastian finished writing out his final signature, he saw movement out of the corner of his eye, accompanied by a soft noise from the carriage. He set the completed paperwork down on the chair beside him, then leaned over the pram and lifted up the top just enough to see the little one inside.

"Hello there, darling boy. Did you have a good kip?" The baby gave a small, sleepy smile behind his dummy in response. That look, combined with the adorable outfit he wore–consisting of a blue and white sleeper, a light blue reindeer faced beanie, and a matching blue dummy attached to a blue and mint colored dummy clip–made Sebastian's heart melt at how absolutely precious the boy currently appeared. Although, let's be honest, when _didn't _Ciel appear precious and adorable.

"Aren't you just the most darling boy there ever was," Sebastian cooed. "I'll take that adorable smile as a 'yes' to sleeping well, then."

The baby just sucked on his dummy and gave a happy little wiggle.

This was the first time ever that Ciel had dropped so low in age that he was completely non-verbal. So far since being classified, the lowest headspace he'd been in was six months, but today was the first he dropped down all the way to four months. Not that the caregiver was complaining one bit, he loved when his little love dropped anywhere below a year. Though he adored taking care of Ciel regardless of where his headspace landed on his 'little days', he had to admit, there was just something extra fulfilling about taking care of a little that was under the age of one.

"Ciel Phantomhive?"

Sebastian lifted his head away from the pram and looked to the direction of the person's voice. There stood in the doorway that led to the back, was one of the nurses'; she looked to be in her early twenties, dressed in light and dark pink scrubs, with the white short-sleeve shirt she wore on top patterned with tiny, pink and fuzzy caterpillars. Her long, shiny black hair was put up in a ponytail, and her just as long bangs were parted down the middle so they framed each side of her kind, smiling face.

"That would be us," Sebastian replied, standing up and rolling the pram over to the nurse.

"Hi there, cutie," the nurse cooed in greeting at Ciel when Sebastian got the pram close enough for her to see inside. "Oh, do you have his paperwork?" She asked Sebastian.

"Ah, right!" Sebastian dashed back to the chairs and quickly retrieved the clipboard of information.

"My apologies, here you are," he said, handing over the clipboard. "I meant to take them back to the receptionist as soon as I was done, but I guess I got a bit distracted by this little one." He placed a hand back on the carriage handle, while the other rubbed at his neck sheepishly.

The nurse lightly chuckled behind her hand. "No worries, I completely understand. If I had a little as adorable as your little cutie is, I don't think I'd step foot into work ever again," she playfully joked.

"He is pretty cute, isn't he?" Sebastian smiled down at his baby, lightly ghosting a finger over his tummy. His smile widened when the baby let out a tiny giggle.

"Alright now, how about we get you and your little cutie settled into a room? The doctor should be almost done with his current patient."

Sebastian looked back up at her, grin still plastered on his face. "Sounds good, er–I'm sorry, I don't think I caught your name."

"It's Mina," she replied warmly.

"Mina. That's a lovely name."

Mina's cheeks flushed pink. "Thank you, that's very sweet of you to say." She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, then said, "Now, if you'll just follow me, I'll lead you to the exam room."

||

After being taken into the examination room, Nurse Mina left with a warm smile and the promise of returning with the doctor as soon as possible.

The room itself was actually very colorful and child-like–a big contrast to the waiting room. Instead of the beige walls, all four panels were painted to look like smiling, cartoon zoo animals standing in a grassy field with a cloudy, sky blue background. Another cute addition to the room was the bright green and white disposable sheet paper on the examination bed.

The caregiver lifted the little one into his arms and took a seat in one of the plush–but firm–grey chairs. He placed the baby on his lap, head cradled in the crook of his arm, while the other made sure the blanket he was covered in was secured around his chest and back.

"I know you're not going to like what's going to happen today, my love, and trust when I say I'm not going to like it anymore than you, either." The caregiver stared down into his little's innocent, crystal blue eyes. "But it's for you're well being, so it has to be done. Whether either of us like it or not."

He let out a small sigh, before softly saying, "Well, since we still have to wait until the doctor comes, why don't I tell you a story to pass the time? Would you like that, my little love, if papa tells you a story?"

The baby cooed in response, most likely only registering the soothing voice of his caregiver and not the actual words themselves.

Sebastian gave a quiet chuckle and pulled out his phone. "Alright then, love."

Thirteen minutes of 'Alice in Wonderland' (little _and _big Ciel's all time favorite storybook) later, there was a gentle knock on the door. The caregiver put his phone back in his pocket and called out for the person on the other side (most likely the doctor) to come in. A man with long, white, braided hair and a friendly smile on his face walked in–Nurse Mina trailing behind him with a medical cart. He looked to be maybe in his early thirties, and wore a typical doctors' white coat (the typical stethoscope wrapped around his neck, as well) with a dark navy dress shirt underneath, along with a pair of black slacks.

"Hello there! You must be Mr. Michaelis–" He shook Sebastian's hand–"I'm Doctor Tiwari, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, Doctor Tiwari. But please, call me Sebastian."

"In that case, you may call me Agni."

Agni crouched down on one knee in front of Sebastian. "And you must be Ciel. Mina's been gushing about you to everyone about how you're the most adorable little we've had in the office in awhile, and I can definitely see why," he said, gently tickling underneath the baby's chin.

The little wiggled about and quietly giggled behind his dummy, making all the caregivers in the room 'awe' and coo at him.

The doctor stood back up. "Now, before we begin, I would just like to offer my condolences to the both of you on your loss. I heard about what happened on the news the day after you cancelled the first appointment. I can't even begin to imagine what the two of you are going through."

"Thank you." Sebastian sighed, clutching Ciel just a little tighter to his chest. "This past month certainly hasn't been easy on us, but it's especially not been easy on Ciel. My poor baby's been suffering from nightmares almost every day ever since. I've actually been having him sleep in my bed with me every night to try and help stave them off a bit. So far, it does seem to be slowly working, they're thankfully beginning to become less frequent."

The older man made a sympathetic noise. "The poor thing, I can't even imagine. I'll be keeping you both in my prayers during these hard times."

Sebastian's eyes went a little wide in shock at that, but he quickly schooled his features back into a smile before the other man could take notice. This was his first time meeting a doctor who was religious.

"Thank you, that's very kind of you, Doc–I mean, Agni."

"Of course, Sebastian. I wouldn't be a very good child of Kali if I didn't pray for or help those in need." Agni walked over to the medical cart, grabbing a pair of disposable, latex gloves from the box that sat on top. "Alright, we can begin now. If you could you please place young Ciel here on the exam bed and undress him down to his nappy, that would be great. I just need to do a few standard and simple examinations before we get to the vaccinations," he explained as he effortlessly pulled on each glove.

Sebastian nodded. "Of course, no problem," he said, standing up and carefully placing Ciel on the plush, leather bed.

The raven haired caregiver unwrapped the blanket from the baby and discarded it back in the pram. Next, he carefully detached the dummy clip from the dummy itself, so the baby could still have his soother while the doctor did his examinations on him. Then lastly, off came the reindeer beanie and blue and white sleeper, leaving the boy in his safari animal nappy.

Sebastian stepped back to allow the doctor his space to examine Ciel, but still kept himself within the little one's line of sight.

After getting his temperature taken (with the ear thermometer instead of the "other option", thankfully), his heart and lungs listened to, and a simple reflex test done, Ciel's examination was complete. Now, it was time for the part that Sebastian's heart had been dreading all day.

"Okay, now time for the less pleasant part of today," Agni announced with an apologetic smile on his face, before turning to Mina who handed him the first (medium-sized) syringe. "I think you're going to want to hold him while I administer these, Sebastian."

"I was just about to ask if I could do that, actually." Sebastian picked the little up into his arms again and took a seat on the bed, sitting him up and facing forward on his lap, arms wrapped securely around the boy's middle. "I know these shots are necessary for his health and growth, but it's never easy to watch your child cry in pain." The raven haired caregiver breathed a sigh, placing a kiss against the top of the little one's messy, dark haired head as an apology for what was about to come. If Sebastian was being honest with himself, though, after they got out of there he was (definitely) probably going to be stopping at a toy shop to buy the boy something as both an apology and a reward. He could almost never resist the big, teary, puppy dog eyes his little naturally produced when sad or scared or hurting.

"I know, it truly never is. I have a little myself and when I had to give him his first set of vaccinations, well, let's just say he wasn't the only one without dry eyes that day."

"I can imagine mine won't be so dry after this, either."

Agni gently pinched the upper section of Ciel's left arm between his thumb and index finger, before smoothly inserting the small needle and quickly injecting the medicine. Sebastian could feel Ciel tense in his arms the moment the boy realized what just happened.

Just as the doctor was placing a Spongebob plaster over the injection sight, the thick silence that had fallen over the room was finally broken by a high pitched keening noise, followed by loud, wet sniffles and whimpering.

"Oh, it's alright, my little love, it's alright. You're going to be okay," Sebastian began to comfort.

Agni hurried around to Ciel's right and proceeded to grip the boy's arm in the same way he had with the other. "Just this one last poke, little one, and it'll be all over with," the older caregiver said in a calm, reassuring tone, before inserting the final needle.

"Aaand, there we are, all done!" Agni proclaimed in a cheerful voice with a just as cheerful smile on his face, once the medicine was injected and the needle was removed.

But like Sebastian expected (and most likely everyone else in the room had, too), the baby opened his mouth and let out a loud, shrieking wail, his dummy falling straight to the floor with a quiet clatter.

Sebastian quickly turned his little one around and brought his head to rest against his shoulder. He kept one hand on the baby's neck, while the other rubbed gentle, soothing circles into his back.

"You're okay, baby, you're okay. It's all done, no more shots for awhile now."

Not for another six years, to be exact. Sebastian just hoped that when the time came again, that the baby was in this headspace or younger. Because as much as it broke his heart to hear his baby crying his little heart out like he was now, it would hurt even more to hear him cry in an older headspace, where words could be thrown into the fray of tears and sobs.

"I know, baby, I know. Getting shots is never any fun, is it? No, it definitely is isn't, I know."

The caregiver continued speaking hushed words of comfort to the distraught little in his arms, until eventually (maybe fourteen minutes later, if Sebastian had to estimate) his wailing quieted down to only sniffles and whimpering hiccups.

"There we are. That's it, love, everything's alright now."

"Sebastian?"

Sebastian turned his head to his left, coming face to face with a sympathetic looking Agni. He almost forgot that the doctor (and nurse) was still in the room.

"Here's something to help clean the little one's face up," the older caregiver said, holding out some Kleenex.

"Thank you," Sebastian replied, taking the offered tissue from the other caregiver's hand.

Agni nodded, then said, "Well, I'm afraid I must be going now. I have another appointment I have to get to by the next few minutes. Before I do, though–I know you might already know this, but just as a reminder of what to expect–Ciel will probably be a bit feverish and less energetic for the next couple of days, and of course a little bit sore too, but it's all perfectly normal and should be nothing to be too concerned about."

"Yes, I think I do remember reading about that on one of the 'littles health' websites I was looking through a few nights ago in preparation. Thank you for clarifying, though, Agni. That shows me that you truly are a doctor who cares a great deal about his patients."

"Such high praise...! Thank you, Sebastian, you're much too kind! I really must be on my way now, but I wish both you and young Ciel a good rest of the day," Agni replied with a wave goodbye, grinning widely as he made his way through and out the door.

Sebastian couldn't help but smile himself. He really liked Agni. The man was kind, considerate, and all around just seemed like a really good person and caregiver (he was certainly a good doctor, that was for sure). Yes, Sebastian officially decided, Agni was definitely going to be Ciel's permanent physician from now on.

Sebastian began to gently clean away the leftover tears and mucus on his poor baby's face. He could see the little one was already starting to feel the effects of the vaccines, as the baby's eyes were beginning to look a little bit dull and droopy (he was sure the crying the boy did earlier, too, was also playing a part in making the little one so tired).

Just as he stood up to throw away the used tissues and begin to get Ciel dressed, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around, and there stood Nurse Mina. The young woman had a soft smile on her face and was holding out Ciel's blue soother.

"Don't worry, I washed it. That way you wouldn't need to worry about doing it yourself, and could just focus on giving the little cutie the attention he needs, right now," she said.

"Thank you very much, Mina. That was a very kind thing of you to do, I really appreciate it."

The younger caregiver's cheeks flushed a shade of pink, once again. "You're quite welcome, Sebastian, it was no trouble at all. I hope you and your little cutie have a good rest of the day."

Sebastian thanked her again and wished her a good day, too, then watched as she took her leave with the medical cart in hand.

The caregiver slipped the newly washed dummy back into his little one's mouth (who was lightly dozing against his caregiver's shoulder now), watching as the baby began automatically sucking on it rhythmically.

It didn't much time at all to get the boy redressed in his sleeper and hat, given his sleepy state. After placing the (now fully asleep) baby back into his pram, Sebastian wrapped him back up in the blanket from before, making sure the boy wouldn't feel any of the winter cold once they stepped back outside.

Sebastian flipped the hood back over the pram. "Okay, let's go, little one," he quietly murmured, rolling the carriage out of the exam room.

The next couple days definitely weren't going to be easy on his baby's body, but Sebastian was going to do everything in his power to make sure it wasn't all that bad.

After all, what kind of papa would he be if he couldn't do that much for his little love.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it kinda seemed like Mina and Sebastian had a little something between them, but that honestly wasn't something I did on purpose. Like, it's Sebastian lol. It's kinda hard not to write people becoming just a little bit infatuated when they interact with him. I can promise though that Sebastian will not be getting into a relationship with anybody in this series. The focus and plot will always be on Sebastian being Ciel's papa and Ciel being Sebastian's little, that will never change.
> 
> Please leave a comment *cough*theygivemelifeandmotivation*cough* and/or kudos if you enjoyed, and may you have a great day or night! ^_^


End file.
